


Cooking Feud

by harvroth



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shakes his head firmly, "no, Tyrannus-" and if it wasn't obvious that he was annoyed with me then it is now "-don't you dare take the piss out of the food I cook when it's more than you ever do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Feud

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is the first Snowbaz I've posted, it's the first I've written, and I just adore Simon and Baz! This was inspired by something I saw on Tumblr (i'm casugg, come follow me (pretty please!)) and I can't remember who posted it, so I apologise for not crediting them.  
> Anyway, it's short and probably not great but I hope you enjoy it!  
> 

I stare at Simon and he stares right back, his cold expression not faltering.

Searching his eyes I try and find any hint of amusement but there is none. He's serious.

"Simon," I breathe, pleadingly.

He shakes his head firmly, "no, Tyrannus-" and if it wasn't obvious that he was annoyed with me then it is now "-don't you dare take the piss out of the food I cook when it's more than you ever do."

I'd roll my eyes at how bloody ridiculous he's being if I wasn't so genuinely guilty - which is also ridiculous, he knows he can't cook, I tease him all the time why now is he upset by it?

"I'm sorry," I sigh, because, despite being astounded by how irrational he is, I hate him being upset, and even more, I hate when I'm the one to have upset him.

I know he knows it's sincere but he ignores my apology, "You can sleep on the sofa tonight. You're closer to the kitchen then and that way you can cook your own food if my mine isn't so satisfying." 

I open my mouth to reply - what, I'm not entirely sure but I wanted to have a go anyway - but instead he huffs and turns around, storming up the stairs.

I keep still until I hear the bedroom door slam, heavy footsteps around the room, another slammed door, a final few footsteps and then it's silent.

I exhale shakily, grabbing the blanket from the edge of the suede sofa and gingerly sitting down on it. 

My mind is all over the place as I sit silently and stare at my knees. 

I don't understand why Snow's so upset now when I've been teasing him since the day we moved in together. He's never put me on the couch before, probably because he knows that I can't sleep. 

He knows how bad my nightmares are when I'm not next to him, and sleeping is hardly a bed of roses for him either. 

I desperately want to sneak upstairs, under the quilt with him. I wouldn't even touch him I'd just be fine to be 3 feet apart and to just listen to his breathing, but I don't want to upset him anymore by defying him.

I'll just stay awake all night, lest I have a nightmare. He might be over it by morning and I can cuddle him again.

God I don't even care about where we sleep, I could be on the concrete floor in the rain but if I'm in his arms, I'm okay.

I exhale, again, standing up and stripping to my boxers. 

I may as well get comfortable, I'm going to be here all night. 

Laying down - my feet hanging over the arm - I burrow in to the cool pillow, pulling the blanket over my shoulders.

I daren't close my eyes, in case I fall asleep, as unlikely as it is, so instead I stare at the pictures on the mantelpiece. All three of them are Simon and I, the middle one with his wings and tail on show.

I focus in on Simon, his golden curls, his bright blue eyes,his moles, his honey skin. His imperfections that are all perfections. 

God I can't lose him over his goddamn shitty cooking skills.

I exhale for what seems like the millionth time and then roll on to my back, staring at the ceiling - Snow is directly above me.

Well, that is until I hear footsteps they sound almost hesitant.

I presume he's going to the toilet but then the bedroom door opens and then he's walking down the stairs.

He'll be going to get some water, he does that often, I don't know why he doesn't just take some upstairs with him before he goes to bed.

But he doesn't head in to the kitchen.

I close my eyes as I feel and hear him pad into the living room.

Through closed eyes, I see him shadowing over me as he stands at the edge of the sofa and then he's sighing, walking closer and then he puts his knee over my hip, and rolls and then manoeuvres, somehow smoothly, on the the other side of me. 

He doesn't lay down completely, and I can feel him watching me.

I feel a tentative hand on my jaw and I open my eyes to see him looking down at me, his sky eyes glimmering even in the darkness.

"Baz," he breathes, leaning down to kiss me ever so softly.

"I love you, Snow." I whisper, and he hums in reply, putting his head on my naked chest and wrapping his arms around me.

I can't help the smile, as I bend and his the top of his head, my own arms winding tightly around him, our cooking feud completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct any mistakes (there's always some no matter how many times I check it) and thank you for reading it, I hope you liked it (sorry if you didn't) x  
> (my tumblr is claycro come talk to me)


End file.
